A Dragon's Tale
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: If you never read Fatal Intent now In Evil, Residing you might not understand this. Sort of a sequel to In Evil, Residing. Complete in all it's glory
1. Dawn Of Fire

A Dragon's Tale

Dawn of Fire

Author's Note: Since my account was closed for some reason, I will be writing under the name of Silver Meta Dragon. I was formerly GF1 and I think this is a new start to my writing; expect some changes in my writing style. This story is where Fatal Intent should have left off but I've changed the storyline a lot.

Fire, it lit up the sky. Raining, destroying, killing bolts of plasma rained down on my planet. My homeworld was under attack and I ran through the holocaust as the life I'd left behind shattered. My craft was left unhurt as I ran into the bunker; I felt the heat grace my scales as a bomb detonated behind me. I stumbled onto the wall as the lights flicked on, illuminating my black craft. It was a retrofitted Omega model and I had fitted into my specs; I popped the hatch and another explosion ripped the ground. The hatch closed and I quickly powered the craft up.

"Ok, engines online, weapons, cloaking, Slipstream…" I said and the bunker roof slowly slid open. I eased the throttle up and the craft lifted off as a saw my planet on fire under me. I switched on the cloak and I saw a gray and blue fighter fly by me; there was a red object on the wing but I couldn't make it out. I switched on the radio and the chatter reached my ears.

"We have total victory."

"Watch your six!"

"I'm going down…"

"My engines are shot, shields are nil, this is the end." I sighed and I pushed my fighter into the atmosphere. Dragonis 3 had fallen and I was the last of my race; unless some had been captured.

Where would I go?

Fox strode onto the Great Fox's bridge and he had a smile on his muzzle. Peppy sat behind the controls and he swiveled his chair around as Fox sat down on a chair.

"Nice fight out there Fox."

"You didn't do so bad yourself old timer." Fox said and Peppy chuckled.

"Your father would have been proud of you Fox." Fox nodded and another three figures walked onto the bridge, a vixen, a blue avian, and a green toad.

"Well, hey guys." Fox said as he swiveled his chair around. Slippy Toad just nodded and he walked off to the docking bay.

"Geez Fox, I could trip over your ego from all the way over here." Falco said in his smart ass way.

"Not if I tripped over yours first."

"Yeah, whatever." He walked off and a cerulean vixen filled Fox's vision.

"Fox, great job out there." Her voice reached Fox's ears and they immediately perked up as he rose up from his chair.

"Krystal, I could say the same for you." They embraced and Fox gazed into her eyes; the vixen had changed so much since they had first met back on Cerinia. Fox had saved her from a drug lord that had kidnapped her; the daring rescue operation cost the lord his life and Fox had come out with a vixen. Her tail looped around his leg and he smiled at her; Krystal gave him a kiss right on the muzzle, they remained like that until Peppy coughed.

"Fox, um, General Pepper is waiting for you." Fox kissed Krystal on the cheek and he turned toward the monitor.

"General." Fox said.

"Fox, sorry to interrupt you but I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory. That was some excellent piloting there. And I didn't forget you Krystal, great job out there."

"Thank you sir but I could have not done it without my team." Falco just happened to walk in and he chuckled.

"Oh so now you're being modest." The bulldog grinned and he sat back in his chair.

"Fox you're getting your paycheck added into your account now and I want you to moor off of Sargrasso Station in Zoness for a while. I'm sending down troops and the planet will be cleaned of the dragon threat. If there are any found, they will be imprisoned and tried for their actions. Pepper out." The vid screen shut off and Falco nudged Fox.

"So now you two can get that kit you've always wanted right?" Fox let go of Krystal and he chased the laughing avian down into the Great Fox.

"I'm going to kill you Falco!" Fox yelled as Krystal sighed.

"Oh well." Krystal said and she sat down next to Peppy.

"It's ok Krystal, they'll be back." Peppy said and he input the coordinates to Sargrasso Station.

I have been following the lone cruiser for quite some time now and I have hacked into the radio; I have heard all their conversations and I know now why they have destroyed my planet.

I was not informed of my race attacking another planet, let alone another galaxy. I fold my paws and I listen to the talking inside of the ship called the Great Fox. I can pick out a strong male, vulpine I think; a female, a cocky sounding voice and a high pitched one. Also they seem to have an old hare on board, this however this is only a guess. I wonder what they would do to me if I made my presence known.

Fox sat in his room, a picture of his mother and father on his lap. Fox's thoughts raced about his father and mother; life had been tough since his mother had died. James didn't know how to raise a kit but he had tried as hard as he could. Peppy had taken him in when James died and Fox still missed his parents.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up.

"Yeah?" The door slid open and Krystal walked in.

"Hey Fox, do you mind I sit down?"

"Of course not Krystal." She smiled and the vixen sat down next to Fox.

"So these are your parents?"

"Yeah, it's been twelve years since my mother died and another two since dad was killed." He set the picture down and Krystal took his paw.

"I'm sorry Fox."

"Don't be, it's been a long time and I've put it behind me." They sat there and Fox looked into Krystal's jade eyes. "So when do you want that kit of ours?"

"Well, we really haven't talked about it and I'm not sure if now-"

"Hey, don't rush it." Fox interrupted. "You tell me when you're ready and," Fox motioned with his paw.

"Well, there seems to be no planet that needs saving or anything that requires your attention, so…" Krystal placed her forehead on Fox's and she lightly kissed his muzzle. Fox placed an arm around her when the Comm on the wall rang beside him.

"Ahh nuts." Fox said and Krystal sat back as he hit the button. "Do you know what you're interrupting?"

"Fox, you're needed on the bridge, now." Peppy said urgently.

"Ok, be there in a few." Fox looked back at Krystal and she got up.

"Well, this will have to wait. Let's go."

Fox and Krystal dashed onto the bridge and the team was already there.

"What's going on?"

"Fox, there has been a small thruster reading and ROB has red flagged it. Falco is already out there and he hasn't seen anything yet." Slippy Toad reported in his high pitched voice.

"I'm going out there."

"Fox, be careful out there." Krystal said and Fox nodded.

"I will."

The dragon fighter trailed the Great Fox and he dropped back as two Arwings patrolled around it. He looked down on the console and he rapidly tapped his claws on the console; the cloak was failing and in a moment he would be seen. He only had two minutes before the failure but if he hit the Slipspace, he would be detected in an instant. The dragon sighed and he took the Comm.

"Omega One to Great Fox." The two Arwings stopped circling and they stopped above the ship.

"Great Fox to Omega One," Peppy started but the dragon interrupted.

"I'm powering down my weapons and cloaking device, I come in peace." The dragon fighter became visible and the two Arwings surrounded it.

Fox saw space shimmer and then the black fighter appeared, it was almost invisible in the blackness of space but Fox could see it clearly on his Comm.

"Hey Falco, keep an eye on this one, I'm going to head back into the bay."

"Will do amigo." Fox hit the jet and his Arwing flew over to the docking bay. "Fox, he's coming right behind you!" Falco yelled and Fox looked over his shoulder, the dragon fighter was pulling up beside him and Fox got an uneasy feeling.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just following you." The dragon responded. Fox noticed he hadn't powered up his weapons and both of the craft slid into the bay, Falco came in a few seconds later and Fox was already out. He had his blaster out and the dragon was just opening the craft of his ship.

"Hey, keep your paws where I can see them." Fox said and the dragon complied. He stepped down and Fox sized him up; black scales, sharp triangle's on both arms, thick tail, and his blue eyes gazed intently at Fox.

"Are you going to take me prisoner?" The dragon's voice was a soft baritone and it belied his imposing figure.

"Yeah, don't move." Falco walked up beside Fox, he as carrying a pulse rifle and he flicked it on.

"One false move and you are toast _lizard_."

"If you're going to insult me, at least use the proper terms _bird._" Falco took a step forward but Fox held him back.

"Now don't be rash Falco, he could be useful to us; General Pepper might want to see this."

"Fine, do you have a name dragon?"

"Sorin."

The small brig locked and an electrical forcefield was placed around the bars for added protection.

"I'm not going anywhere so why the field?" Sorin asked Falco.

"For our own security." He shut the door to the brig and Maru was left alone with his thoughts.

_Well, at least they didn't kill me…_

Fox sat at the kitchen table with the StarFox Team; they were discussing what to do with Maru.

"How about we eject him into space?" Falco asked.

"Falco, that would be murder!" Peppy replied, horrified.

"Well, his race did try to wipe out Lylat if you haven't noticed." Fox interjected.

"But he himself didn't physically kill all the Cerinians and Cornerians." Slippy intoned.

"I still think we should kill him." Falco muttered.

"I don't know man; he could get us more money off this if we deliver him." Fox said and Falco sat back.

"Well, I'm going to think about this tomorrow." Peppy said as he got up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the hay."

"Night Pep." Slippy said and the old hare walked off. "I think I'm going to bed too, later guys." Slippy said and that left Fox, Falco and Krystal.

"I still think we should kill him."

"Oh give it a rest Falco." He just shook his head and he walked over to the elevator.

"I'm heading out, later." The doors closed and Fox sighed.

"Well then there were two." Krystal laughed and she stood up.

"See you in the morning Fox." She gave him a kiss and she walked off the bridge, leaving Fox in a daze.

Sorin heard the door to the cell open but he kept his eyes closed. Fox walked up to the bars and the cell was silent as Sorin appeared to be sleeping.

"Sorin?" A few seconds later the dragon responded.

"What do you want?"

"I'm trying to decide what to do with you. I've talked it over with my team and we have decided not to kill you." Sorin opened one eye and he sighed.

"That was very thoughtful of you." He stood up and Fox was transfixed by his gaze. "Now will you hand me over to General Pepper for some money? How much are you getting paid for the slaughter of my people!" Sorin's voice thundered and Fox took a step back. "I didn't even have any idea that a war was going on!" Maru shook and he visibly restrained himself as he took a breath in. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the outburst. Go ahead, turn me in, I have no home now." Sorin sat back down, his armor glinted dully in the light and he closed his eyes. Fox walked out and the only sound was the crackling of the electricity.

Fox opened his eyes and in the darkness the clock read 4:39.

_Oh damn, I'm never going to get back to sleep._ Fox rolled over onto his back as he stared at the ceiling; what would he do with Sorin? The dragon did have good in him, was Fox being biased in his opinion of the dragon?

Fox sighed again and he closed his eyes…

…He reopened them and he threw on a pair of pants and a shirt as he left his room. The Great Fox was quiet and his footpaws made no sound as he walked passed the crew's quarters; Falco's, Peppy's, Krystal's, and Slippy's. All were quiet and he walked into the elevator, the doors closed behind him and he pressed the brig button. The elevator slid down into the depths of the ship and the doors opened. Fox walked out and he strode up to Sorin's cell; the dragon was in a dormant state and Fox got a good look at the dragon; Fox realized that the dragon's armor was directly ingrained into his flesh.

"Sorin."

"Yes? The dragon was instantly awake. He raised his head and Fox crossed his arms.

"I have a proposal for you to think over. Would you like to become a member of the StarFox Team?" The dragon was silent. "I'll run it by the others, if you would, I'll be down in a while." Sorin nodded and Fox returned to the bridge. He sat down in the command chair and he looked at the Comm, only a few more hours to Sargrasso Station.


	2. Station Under Fire

A Dragon's Tale

Station Under Fire

Sorin awoke to the rumbling of the Great Fox's engines as it came to a halt. As He came awake, his armor beeped and Sorin flipped open the cover to the control panel. A frown creased his muzzle and he scanned the small LCD display; he shut the panel and he sighed.

Sorin was thrown to the floor and dangerously close to the sparking barrier. He pulled his muzzle away and the ship rocked again as Sorin struggled to his feet.

_What the Hell is happening?_ He thought and the dragon was thrown sideways to the wall. The built in armor took the hit and something silver flashed around Sorin. The armor had shields and the cushioned his fall.

Then the power shut off. The electricity stopped and Sorin walked over to the bars; he placed both paws on the bars and he forcefully vented his strength. He screamed and the bars bent sideways, allowing him to escape. Sorin hit the elevator button but he sighed ay his mistake, there was no power. Sorin placed his paws on the elevator doors and he screamed again as the doors slid open. He noticed a service ladder on the shaft and he leapt out; his claws caught the ladder and he began climbing.

Sorin took off his boots and he balanced them on the ladder as he leapt into the door; they fractured and Sorin quickly caught himself on the wall. His claws dug in and he exerted his massive strength as one of the doors slid open. Sorin leapt back to the ladder and he grabbed his boots as he rolled into the main hallway that led to the bridge. Sorin strapped on his boots and he ran to the bridge; Peppy was there trying to restore power and the auxiliary systems came online.

"Fox, I've got the aux power online and I'm rekeying the system."

"Good, get those shields up and give us some help." Sorin looked out the vid screen and Sargrasso Station was under attack. Venomian fighters were circling around and he spotted four Arwings and Sargrasso fighters in a massive dogfight. As Peppy was busy on the console Sorin quietly walked out of the room and he dashed down to the docking bay; all the fighters were gone except for his and he ran to it. The hatch popped at his presence and he jumped into it, all the systems came online and he activated the cloak.

_Redemption time…_

Fox pulled a barrel roll as he zinged by a group of Venomians. Krystal pulled up beside him and he looked over at her, her Arwing was a bit scorched on the wing but other than that, she looked ok.

"How you doing Krystal?"

"Oh just peachy, you?" She radioed and they spilt as a laser blast ripped between them. Krystal pulled off a crack shot and it passed through a Venomian craft.

"Oh yeah, just fine." Fox said and they broke off. The Sargrasso fighters had been decimated by the sheer weight of the Venomians and it was only four against a few hundred. "Oh shit." Fox said as they massed into one group. Falco, Krystal, and Slippy pulled up beside him and their faces came up on the vid shots.

"Well Fox, what do we do now?" Krystal asked. The Venomians fired all at once; Fox turned his craft away but the blast did not come.

"What the heck?" Slippy exclaimed and the Venomians lay in ruins.

"Fox, I'm picking up the cloaked ship and Sorin isn't in his cell." Peppy radioed from the Great Fox.

"He's not there!" Falco said and Fox scanned space.

"Fox." Another vid shot came up on his monitor and Fox took a breath in as Sorin's face came up. "I really don't want to hurt any of you."

"Fox, get back to the Great Fox!" Falco yelled as the three shot off. Fox turned his craft but Sorin's materialized in front of him.

"Fox, I saved your life. I don't want to hurt any of you." To prove he wasn't lying, Sorin moved his craft out of the way. "Go on,"

"Sorin, come back with me to the Great Fox." The dragon smiled and the two traveled back to the ship.

Fox stepped out of his Arwing and Krystal walked up to him.

"Fox, that dragon saved our lives today."

"Yes he did Krystal." Sorin walked up and he was only a foot taller and he struck an imposing figure.

"So are you going to lock me up again?"

"No," Fox said and he looked at Falco who just grumbled and walked away. "So how did you do it?"

"My craft can take an enormous amount of damage and it can also reflect it back. When the Venomians fired, I collected all their fire and reflected it back."

"We are all in debt to you Sorin." Krystal said and the dragon smiled.

"Not everyone is with that opinion." Sorin replied as Falco walked back up to them. They stared at each other and Falco brought out his blaster; before anyone could stop him, he fired. The beam was absorbed into the shields and Falco fired again, Sorin caught it with his paw and he pressed the beam down to nothing.

"Why won't you die?" Fox ripped the blaster out of the avian's paws.

"Falco, what is your problem?"

"His…_race_ almost destroyed the entire Lylat galaxy." He leapt at the dragon but Sorin moved nimbly out of the way. Falco let out an enraged yell and he ripped the blaster off of Krystal's hip holster. He set it to kill and he pulled the trigger; Fox and Krystal had to move out of the way as the dragon evaded all the kill shots. "Stay still you bastard!" Falco yelled and Sorin was suddenly up close to him. His precision faltered and the dragon took the blaster out of his paws.

"Falco, don't let this come between us."

"NO!" He yelled and his fist smacked into the dragon's chest. It encountered the forcefield but Sorin had turned the intensity down so he was only thrown backwards. The dragon walked over to Falco and the avian sat on the ground, Sorin held out his paw and he brought Falco up.

"Come on, stop being so kitish."

"Kitish!" Falco yelled and he stormed away from him. Sorin walked back over to the two vulpines and Fox shrugged.

"That's Falco for you."

"Has he always been like that?"

"Yeah, he'll be ok. He'll probably disappear during the night to go fly somewhere; he'll turn up usually the next day."

Sorin sat in the cockpit of his ship and he brought up the self diagnostic menus; the reflection had hurt his shield and it needed to be recharged.

"Hey Sorin, what are you doing?" Krystal asked as she walked up to the craft.

"Just some maintenance." The vixen sat on the wing next to the cockpit and she looked as what he was doing.

"Thanks for saving our lives."

"Well, it was the least I could do. I want to prove that I'm not like any of the dragons that met you before."

"Yeah." They were silent for a while and then Krystal spoke up. "How did that armor become ingrained in your body?" Sorin sighed and he shut down the diagnostics.

"I was part of an experiment that my government, if you can call it that, performed on me. I was one of many dragons that were abducted when they were young. My childhood was brutal and you can't possibly imagine what I put through."

"Try me." Krystal said and Sorin nodded.

"One day I was on my way to get my armor upgraded and I was walking with another young dragon. He was missing something, I can't remember what, but an overseer saw us and he shot my friend in the head. His shields weren't activated and he was killed on the spot."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, they really put us through shit." He replied and Krystal jumped off the wing. Sorin leapt out and he made a noiseless landing as the hatch closed silently behind him. Krystal eyed him and he smiled. "That's not all I can do. Here," He threw Krystal a lead pipe and she caught it. "Try to hit me."

"Sorin,"

"Go on, try." The vixen sighed and she took a swing at the dragon. Sorin caught the bar and in a trice she had Krystal in a headlock.

"Whoa, that was fast." Sorin released her and he chuckled.

"Just be glad that we aren't actually fighting." Krystal picked the pipe up again and she threw it at him; Sorin this time did a back flip and he lashed out with his tail, it shot the pipe straight into the deck and it ricocheted at him. He caught it in midair, flipped once and landed on his boots. Krystal's jaw was slack and he smiled again.

"That was amazing."

"Ok, enough with the praise, I'm just doing some entertainment."

"That's not what it looked like, _lizard_." Falco said and he walked up to them.

"Falco, what do you have against me?"

"Why did you lie and say that you never even knew that dragons were launching a war against Lylat?"

"I didn't lie." Sorin kept calm but Falco flew into a frenzy.

"You son of a bitch, that is a lie!" He yelled and Falco once again whipped out his blaster.

"Falco, put that away." Krystal said quietly.

"No," Falco's voice wavered and his paw quivered on the trigger.

"Falco, don't do this. I know you won't in fact." Sorin said and he took a step toward him.

"No, don't…come…near…me." Falco said and he pulled the trigger. Sorin caught the beam with his paw and his shields flashed as he threw the beam away. Fox came out of nowhere and he tackled Falco; the blaster flew out and Sorin caught it.

"Get off of me!" Falco yelled but Fox had a death grip and he pinned the falcon on the floor.

"No, not until you calm down and tell me what is your problem."

Light shined into her eyes, bright, unyielding light filtered into her pupils. Her paws were tied above her head and she raised her head.

"Hey kitty, kitty, how are you doing today?" A male voice asked. The feline turned her head and a small moan escaped her muzzle.

"Leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that?" A paw caressed her muzzle and she bit at it. "Now be nice or there will be some consequences Ms. Monroe. Now say that you love me."

"No…" He cruelly backhanded her on muzzle and he repeated his sentence.

"Ms. Monroe, so you love me?"

"No, you sadistic ass." Another blow to her muzzle and her ran his paw over her bare chest. "Don't…"

"I'll come back in a while, don't disappoint me Katt." He removed his paw and she shivered as the door slammed shut. The darkness closed in and she felt alone.


	3. Evil Rising

A Dragon's Tale

Evil Rising

Author's Note: Before I begin, I'm going to vent some suppressed anger. Now I know that Krystal died in Fatal Intent; but please, STOP WRITING ME A REVIEW TELLING ME THAT SHE DID! Ok, that's better. Just a warning, someone else is back too. And one more thing, I might raise the rating to M.

The dark figure walked out of the room that held Katt and he smiled, the Hierarchs would never know about his secret kitten.

Yes, they had escaped. No, more importantly, _he _had escaped when they thought he had died. The dragon flexed his paw and he walked over to the elevator on his new, redesigned frigate, the _Maru_. The elevator slid down and Treylon thought about Katt; he had found her on the retreat from _Dragonis_ 3 and she had been easy to capture. He had taken her in and she had resisted, but not for long.

He had a thing for felines. Maybe it was their fur, eyes, body, he didn't know. Katt was special to him and he would keep her hidden from the rest of the crew and the other dragons.

Her long yellow hair, pink fur, blue eyes, oh there were many reasons to elaborate on Katt.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened to the docking bay; a shuttle was waiting for him and he walked up to it.

"Sir, the Hierarchs are waiting for you." Treylon merely nodded and he stepped onto the shuttle. It shot into space and around the giant contingent of ships that had escaped.

Treylon walked off his shuttle and two heavily armed dragons walked up to him.

"Sir, we'll escort you to the Hierarchs." They walked on either side of him and the trio strode down the hall. Treylon felt powerful after being called to meet with the four leaders of his depleted race.

They came to some large doors and the escorts opened them as Treylon walked through.

"Treylon, you made it."

"Yes O Holy Ones I have. What is it that you wish for your servant to do?"

"You're performance at the last skirmish was sub-par. We feel that…" The dragon stopped and Treylon felt the room tense up. "We will not punish you. The Admiral, who unfortunately lost his life, demoted you back to Capitan from Lieutenant and we feel that is punishment enough. But I am adding that you be taken off the offensive strike that we are planning."

"Yes sir." Treylon felt his heart sink and he lowered his head.

"Now leave us." Treylon turned around and he left the dragons.

Katt Monroe heard Treylon come back into his quarters but her door sis not open.

"Katt…" She heard and fear gripped her. "Katt…." The door to her 'cell' opened and she shrank back against the corner as far as her bonds would allow. "I'm very disappointed Katt. And you know what happens when I get disappointed." He stood over her and she saw his claws come out of his paws. Treylon squatted down next to Katt and he ran the claws up her leg.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and she lashed out with her paw. Treylon caught it and he slashed her fur on her ankle. She held back a scream and blood began falling on the floor.

"C'mon, scream, no one can hear you, no one will rescue you." Treylon pinned her to the floor and he licked the side of her muzzle. Katt felt his claws move around her throat and she started to cry as fear gripped her heart. "Don't be scared Katt, I'm not going to rape you." Treylon said and he rose to his feet. Katt was shaking and Treylon bent down again. "You are beautiful Katt." She continued crying and Treylon stroked her arm. "My Katt…"

Fox sat at the kitchen table and he set down his drink. The Great Fox was silent but Fox couldn't sleep; he sighed and took another pull. Fox was mulling over what to do next when he heard a pattering of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Fox, what are you doing up?" Krystal asked.

"I guess I could ask you the same question." She sat down next to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. "So what time is it?"

"About midnight, Cornerian time." Fox took Krystal's paw and he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I guess I should hit my room." Fox rose up and Krystal walked with him to the door.

"Fox, do you mind if I come in?" Krystal asked.

"Well, not if you don't." Fox looped his arms around her and they locked muzzles as Fox opened his door and they walked in. Fox closed the door and they sat on his bed. "So are you sure you want to do this?"

"Fox, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked to come in." She said softly and Krystal kissed him again.

Fox awoke the next day to the sound of his alarm clock; he slammed his paw on it and it died. Fox cracked open his eyes and it read 7:30.

_Ahh, I have to get to bed earlier_. He rolled over and then the past night's events came back to him; Krystal was sleeping soundly and a small smile crept onto his muzzle. He stroked her head and she stirred.

"Hey Fox."

"Did you have a good time last night?" Krystal adopted a sly smile and she kissed him again.

"Oh course I did. Do you think we'll get that kit?"

"I don't know, we may have to try again tonight for assurance." Krystal laughed and Fox slid off the bed; he put on his clothes and he walked over to the door.

Someone knocked on it.

"Fox," It was Peppy.

"Yeah what's up old timer?"

"Can I come in for a moment?"

"Uh," Fox looked back but Krystal had vanished. He saw the closet door closing and Peppy tried to open the door.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Fox said and he opened the door. The hare moved his eyes around the room without moving his head and he sat down.

"Fox I have some bad news."

"And that would be?" Fox gestured for more and Peppy sighed.

"The dragon fleet is back. We didn't get all of them at _Dragonis_ 3."

"What!" Fox exclaimed and he put his head in his paws. "Why won't they die?" Fox said and he sat down on the bed.

"Also there have been reports that they have begun a counterattack on Cerinia; there isn't much hope for the planet Fox. We've used up all our resources and General Pepper is scrambling to organize more troops."

"So what can we do?"

"Right now, go back to Corneria, regroup and then hopefully in a few days there will be enough fighters for an assault. Hopefully the final one."

"Does Sorin know about this?"

"Yes, I have already informed him. But I want to tell Krystal but I haven't been able to find her anywhere on the ship, do you have any idea?"

"No." Fox answered quickly but Peppy saw right through him.

"Fox, you know where she is." He said and a surprised look flashed onto his face. "You two didn't-"

"Peppy, do you mind?" The old hare started to laugh and he sighed.

"This isn't the best time for a kit Fox. We are in the middle of a war."

"Well, I didn't know that the dragons had reassembled; that would have been helpful last night." Fox said it before he thought and Peppy laughed again. "Ok, you've told me your news now get out of here." The old hare left the room laughing and Fox heard a soft crying sound. Fox walked over to the closet and he eased the door open; Krystal was curled into a ball and sobs racked her body. Fox picked her up and she clung to him as he walked back to the bed.

"My home planet is under attack again." She said between sobs and Fox held her tighter.

"Krystal, I'd take this all away if I could. Here, let's get you some clothes."

Katt pulled at her bonds and they broke with a snap; hope rose in her and she rubbed her chafed wrists. She stood up and slowly eased the door open to her cell, Treylon was not around and she crept out into the hallway. She needed to find some dark clothes for her pink fur would give her away like black on snow. She walked over into his room and he was not there; but there was some spare armor lying on the bed. She slipped into it and even though it was too big, it shrank down to fit her form. Katt was taken aback and he slipped on the gloves, they changed shape and she now had to find something that would hide her. Being a foot shorter than all the dragons would make her an object of suspicion. Katt looked around the room and she saw something on Treylon's desk; it was a small circular object that had three red dots on it. She picked it up and the dots lit up; nothing seemed to occur however.

The door to Treylon's room opened and Katt whipped around; Treylon walked in and he looked right at her.

"There you are." He said and Katt took a step back. Treylon walked right past her and he retrieved a PDA that was lying on his bed. He walked out of the room and Katt was puzzled, what was the object in her paw? She pocketed the device and Katt also picked up blaster from his desk, it was a bit big for her paw but she slid it into the hip holster and the feline tip-pawed out of the room. She came out into a long hallway and the elevator door was open, she walked into it and the doors closed.

Treylon was still in the elevator! She suppressed a yelp of surprise and Katt backed up against a wall. He began to talk to himself.

"Those Hierarchs, they have gotten over their heads in this one. Our fleet has been decimated and we have taken over Cerinia again. Those pitiful vulpines, so weak." He was silent for a bit and then spoke up again. "Heh, when I get back, Ms. Monroe will say that she loves me, especially when I threaten to kill her and then actually do."

_He's lost his mind._ Katt thought and Treylon spoke again.

"Well, maybe that would be too harsh. I think I'll keep her around for the entertainment value." The doors opened and Katt felt fortune smile on her; they had come to the docking bay. Treylon walked out into the bay but Katt had her own agenda and she looked around for her craft; there it was. The pink ship sat by itself in the corner of the _Maru_ and only Treylon knew what had happened to the pilot. Katt walked over to it and she ran up the ramp; there was only one problem, how was she going to get out without being seen?

The answer came in the form of all the fighters in the docking bay leaving. She couldn't believe her luck and after all the fighters left the docking bay, Katt started up her ship. It came to life and she took the controls; it taxied out of the bay and it slipped without being noticed into space. She cut the engines to low burn and input the coordinates to Corneria.

Just a side note: I know that some readers never got to see the last chapter of Fatal Intent, so here it is.

Fatal Intent

Fatal Intent

The hatch popped on Fox's craft and he yawned as the warm Cerinian sun shone on his muzzle. Fox had spent the night sleeping in his craft and he jumped out of it; a group of Cerinians walked toward him and he saw Tara walking with them.

They had met after the dragons had been destroyed and he saw something in her that reminded him of Krystal. He couldn't place his paw on it but something was familiar.

"Fox, you are in debt to Cerinia for your actions to save this planet. If you hadn't called in the Katinian Fleet and taken down the Citadel we would still be fighting this war." The other Cerinians nodded and Fox looked toward the sky; he saw a group of Katinians fly over them and he looked at Tara.

"I'm just glad to see Cerinia is free from the dragon rule, that's all." Tara nodded to the other foxes and they marched off.

"Fox, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I really don't know." He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him. "Tara, I should be going now." He turned to go but she laid a paw on his shoulder.

"Fox," He stopped and turned around. "I have nothing left here. Please, I have a ship docked back there," She paused and Fox raised an eyebrow. "I think. I don't know if it's been destroyed but could you come with me to check it out?" Fox nodded and they walked down an alley. Fox looked out of the corner of his eye and he looked over the Cerinian vixen.

_No, I can't go through with this and lose her._ He held out his paw and they stopped.

"Tara, I can't do this. I,"

"What Fox?"

"I already lost a Cerinian to the dragons and she was deeply close to my heart. I rescued her from a drug lord here but I still…I could not save her in the end." Fox said as he lowered his head. "I can't do it."

A laser bolt slammed into the wall to his left and Fox saw a dark figure standing at the end of the alley, a blaster raised.

"Fox, we meet again at last." Wolf O'Donnell said as a smile crept onto his face. He eyed Tara and he pointed the blaster at her when she reached for her Overwatch. "Don't touch that." She froze and Wolf turned it back to Fox. "Nice vixen; I bet she'll be much better than Krystal." Fox visibly restrained himself and Wolf laughed.

"What do you want from me Wolf?"

"I want some revenge for this." He pointed at his eye and Fox felt Tara move behind him. "When Andross killed your father, he robbed from me a chance for revenge. I plan to use that now." Wolf replied and Fox felt Tara slip a blaster into the back of his pants, in between his belt. "Hey, let me see you." She moved to Fox's left and Wolf took a step forward. "So what is your name?"

"Tara."

"Well Tara, I guess you already know me and Fox here." He eyed her figure and she placed a paw behind her. Wolf turned to Fox and he powered up the blaster to 'kill'. "Fox, it's been fun but I'm going to have to kill you now."

Tara whipped the knife out and she threw it at Wolf; it slammed into his arm and he screamed as the blaster fell from his paw. Tara slung the Overwatch off her back and she pointed it at him. Fox drew out the blaster from his back and Wolf clutched his arm.

"No Wolf, I will not die today." Fox said and Wolf yanked the blade out of his arm.

"You bitch, look what you've done!" With a lighting move he threw the blade but Fox was quick, he fired off a round and it deflected the knife off into the air. Another round fired off and it slammed into his shoulder. "Fox…" He fell to his knees, a pained look on his muzzle.

"That's for Krystal." Fox whispered and Wolf hit the ground on all fours, Fox walked over to him and he rested the barrel of the pistol to Wolf's head. "I should kill you now; after all the suffering you put her through you deserve to die." Wolf looked up at him and Fox kicked him in the stomach. He flew on his back and Fox kept the pistol out.

"Fox, I didn't mean to do it, I, I, I just did though."

"You lying sack of shit, what do you mean you didn't mean to do it? You fucking raped her Wolf; I don't want to hear anymore shit from you." Fox raised the blaster but he stopped; the rivals locked gazes and Fox saw Wolf blaze pure hatred at him.

"Fox, your father died too quick."

"Wolf, we could never put this behind us can we?"

"No," He said and Wolf stood up, his wound leaked red liquid and he placed a paw over it. "I can never replace the wound your father inflicted on me."

"Wolf, I don't want to shoot you; why can't we just be friends?" His statement was purely an honest one and Wolf spit on the ground.

"Bullshit, I know you would love to put a bullet in my head. I can see through you Fox McCloud and I see that you would love to kill me." Wolf's statement rang true and Fox could not deny the facts.

"I would but it is not what I do." Wolf burst out laughing and Tara looked at him.

"That's…that's a good one McCloud. You're a mercenary for Christ's sake! You kill animals all the time." Wolf finished and they stood there.

"Wolf, I don't want to do this but we can either be friends or be enemies; if we are I will shoot you now."

"Fox, let me have it; I've led a life that makes me cringe and you could end all that now." Fox looked into his eye and he saw that Wolf was not lying. He pulled the trigger and Wolf screamed as a round passed through his other shoulder, stripping him of the use of his arms. Fox felt an otherworldly presence grip him and he pulled the trigger again, this time Wolf fell to his knees as blood exploded from his leg.

He was becoming a dragon. Fox's eyes blazed with fire and Wolf screamed as a round passed through his left ear. Wolf fell to the ground and blood mixed with the gravel as Wolf howled in agony.

He was becoming a dragon; hate had consumed him and the dark side of Fox was showing. He shot Wolf again in the right foot and Tara placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Fox, this is needless pain! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to." He said quietly and Fox squatted down next to the lupine. He placed the gun to his forehead and Wolf looked up at him; the lupine was in agonizing pain and his eyes cried a silent plea to end it all.

But, somehow he couldn't. Fox could not pull the trigger to end Wolf's life; something was waging a war inside him and it had conquered the dragon. Fox took Wolf's paw and he helped him up.

"Tara, give me a paw here." Fox ducked under Wolf's arm and they carried him to the makeshift hospital a hundred yards away. "Hey, I got a wounded on here!" Fox yelled as a doctor rushed over to them.

"Place him on the table here." Wolf yelped as he was laid on the table and the doctor called over his assistants.

"Fox, why didn't you kill him?" Tara asked as her craft lifted off Cerinia. Fox's was in the small docking bay and he looked at her from the co-pilot's chair.

"Something inside me told me that it would have drastic consequences if I did." The ship passed through the atmosphere and Fox pressed a button on his worn Comm; a holographic picture of Krystal came up. She was smiling and the backdrop was the _Silver Streak_; he had taken the picture when they had first came to Cerinia and she was wearing her quite although skimpy, nice fitting outfit and he suppressed the wave of sadness that rose up.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, Krystal." Tara was not at all dressed like Krystal and she had on long pants, shirt, bandanna around her neck, boots, and a small earring in her left ear. "I miss her so much."

"How did she die?" It was an innocent question but Fox bristled.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He answered sharply.

"I'm sorry if I angered you Fox." She said after a while in silence and he nodded.

"It's not your fault Tara; if I never met her in the first place, she would have never died."

"Don't blame yourself Fox; it only makes it worse. I lost my dear friend Grey but I'm not being hard on myself about his loss." Fox was silent and he shut off his Comm.

"I was going to marry her and we were going to have a kit, Tara." Fox said and he silently cried as Tara stopped the ship. She laid a paw on his shoulder and he took it in his own.

"Fox, what can I say to make you feel better?"

"You can't say anything that will make this hurt go away Tara. I'm sorry but I'm just going to have to live with this." He released her paw and he cried into his as Tara put her arms around him. Fox felt her lay her head on his shoulder and he gave in; he looped his arms around her and she rubbed the back of his head.

"Just let it out Fox, I'll always be here for you." He raised his fur matted muzzle and they locked eyes.

"Will you?"

General Pepper slowly came awake and he groaned as something held his paws tight. He eased his eyes open and bright light was shining down on him; he looked around and dragon faces looked down on him.

"So this is the leader of Corneria?" A voice asked.

"Yes, that is him." Pepper thought he recognized the second voice.

"Ok, take him away." The sound of footsteps faded away and Pepper saw another face emerge to look down at him.

"What should we do with him O Hierarch?"

"Have him executed and bring me the new Admiral of our fleet." Pepper saw a long laser sword was raised over him.

"For the glory of _Dragonis_ 3 and for the glory of the Hierarchs." The blade came down and blood spattered the altar.

Tara opened her eyes and the darkness enveloped her as she slid off the bed; Fox was not disturbed and she slid into her clothes as she walked out of the room.

_I'll get to him eventually._ Tara thought as she sat down at the Comm. Her claws ran over the lit console and she brought up the ship's personal log. She typed in her password and the screen switched to a blank page with the date on top.

_Log entry number 2546 _

_Date 01.31.2355_

_Log Type: X-45c4rK368_

_I have picked up a rogue mercenary today; his name Fox McCloud. He seems to like me and I have tried without success to have him open up to me. He will not be able to resist after a few days. I have learned that he's already experienced and his vixen has been claimed by the dragons. _

_Through his actions, Cerinia and Corneria have been saved and I am left with a sense of what to do next. I suspect that I will eventually have to desert but until then, I will make use of what resources are given to me._

Tara entered the log and she brought up the main screen; she tapped the mail icon and she cycled through the self-created menus. A message popped up and she read it intently.

_A message to all members: A meeting will be held in the Bunker and we have important business to discuss. I fear that the dragons are planning a counterattack and we must protect ourselves. _

Tara shut off the Comm and she rolled the sleeve up on her left arm; she gently rubbed a tattoo of a sickle covering a pistol.

The battle was over but the war had just begun.

"And you say that you can lead our fleet to victory?" The two Hierarchs that were meeting with the Admiral looked at each other and the Admiral nodded.

"Yes, I know I'll be able to rebuild and retake Lylat."

"We must be careful since the last Admiral severely disappointed us. What do you think brother?" The other Hierarch was thinking and he sighed.

"Will you uphold the Dragonic Code and obey without question?"

"I will O Hierarch." He fell to his knees and the dragon nodded.

"He will do."


	4. Invisible War

A Dragon's Tale

Invisible War

Treylon walked out of the elevator and the door to his room opened; he walked in and he felt that something was missing. Treylon walked over to Katt's room and he pushed open the door.

She was gone. Treylon unsheathed his claws and he slammed them into the wall.

"Katt Monroe, I'm going to kill you." He ripped his claws out and he strode into his room; the armor and cloaking device that Treylon was working on was gone. "Katt…why Katt?"

The pink ship exited warp and Katt sat back in her chair; she looked out into space and her Comm lit up.

"Great Fox to unknown craft, please respond." The giant carrier moved in front of her and the vid shot of a male vulpine appeared on her Comm.

"This is Katt Monroe."

"Katt!" Fox said and a smile lit his face. "It's been a long time."

"Hey, is Falco still with you?"

"Yes, he's still here."

"Can I put my craft in to dock?"

"Yeah but there's been a few changes."

"Ok thanks." Katt said and she moved her ship into the bay. She ran her paws on the console and she shut her ship down; Katt popped the hatch and she jumped out. Fox walked up to her and they embraced briefly.

"Hey Katt, I just want to say that it is good to see you again. But I do have to tell you that there have been some changes around here."

"Like what Fox?"

"Here, come on." They walked into the elevator and he hit the bridge button. The doors opened a few seconds later and they walked into the bridge. "Katt, meet Krystal." Katt shook paws with the vixen and she smiled.

"Katt!" The feline turned and Falco walked up to her.

"Falco Lombardi." She took his wing and they embraced for a long moment.

"Hey, where did you get that armor?" Falco asked.

"That's a dragon's armor." Sorin said and Katt took a step back.

"Get him away from me." She stood behind Falco and he held out his paws.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"He's telling the truth Katt, Sorin saved out lives back at Sargrasso Station." Katt looked at him and he walked up to Sorin.

"I was treated like shit by a dragon by the name of Treylon."

"Treylon!" Fox and Krystal exclaimed together.

"You know him?"

"Yes, he almost killed the both of us…" Fox said and realization hit them both. "That means we didn't kill him back at the last battle."

"He used to be the Fleet Lieutenant but was demoted for some reason." Sorin added. "Also that armor looks like a prototype for a stronger version of mine."

"I picked this up when I escaped too." Katt said and she handed Sorin the cloaking device. He took it and the dragon looked it over; he hit a small switch on the side and it opened up. A tiny ball of plasma whirled around inside of it and Sorin knew what it was.

"This is a cloaking device. I have a larger version on my ship; I can't believe that we've made it this tiny." Sorin popped the small panel to his armor and he saw that there was a slot that looked like the device could fit right in. He shut the device and slid it into the slot.

His armor beeped and Sorin vanished in an instant. Fox reached out and something grabbed his paw.

"He still has one bug to work out." Sorin said as he materialized. "I can't use my shields while I'm cloaked. But if Treylon was developing this, than that means the entire dragon army is being outfitted with this."

"So it's going to be like an invisible war?" Krystal suddenly asked.

"Just like an invisible war." Sorin responded.

Fox shut off the monitor and he sat down in the command chair of the Great Fox; General Pepper had scrounged up enough troops to make an assault on the dragon fleet. The war machine was building up strength and it was only a matter of time before they would attack.

_If the dragon fleet is decimated enough, this could be the end of this war. This could be the defining moment._

Side note again: I know that this isn't going to be one long ass story since it might end in a few chapters. If you want to see more, write a review and give me some ideas and I'll try to use them. Ever since my account got closed, I feel strapped for fics; I don't know.

Later

Silver Meta Dragon


	5. Day of Reckoning

A Dragon's Tale

Day of Reckoning

Treylon slowly opened his eyes and in the darkness of his room, something moved beside him.

"Hey, it's time to wake up." He heard in a silvery voice.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked.

"Well, you did keep me up last night, but," She kissed him and Treylon smiled.

He had always been interested in the female; she worked down in the engine room and they had caught each other's others eye once.

But he still thought about Katt.

"Fox, we need to move out now, get your ship in order now." General Pepper said on the monitor.

"Yes sir." Fox answered and the monitor switched to the view of space.

Everything was ready and he called his team to the bridge; they arrived and Fox sat down.

"Is everyone ready?" They nodded and Fox gave out orders. "Ok, Peppy stay here and give us some cover, Krystal, Sorin and Falco get to the fighters, and Slippy stay here with Peppy."

"What about me Fox?" Katt asked.

"You can come with us if not afraid of getting shot down." They ran to the docking bay and the four Arwings, and one dragon fighter, shot out of the bay. They joined the fleet and it was amazing that he had rounded up so many craft in so little time. Even two of the Orbital Defense Stations were coming along with them. General Pepper appeared on their Comms and aster he finished a speech of some sort, the ships vanished into warp.

Cerinia lay in space surrounded by the last of the remaining dragon fleet and the Hierarchs were being transported down to the surface. Going with them was most of the troops who as Sorin predicted, had cloaking devices built into their armor. The troop carriers surrounded the craft carrying the four dragons and they landed on the surface.

Then the Cornerian fleet arrived.

Treylon pulled on his armor and he walked up to the _Maru's _bridge, it was empty since there had been no orders for them. He yawned and sat down in the command chair; Treylon looked out into space and a strangled yelp leapt out of him. He switched on his Comm and yelled into the mike.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" He ran off the bridge and the Cornerians began swarming the unprepared dragon fleet. Treylon fell to the wall as the ship rumbled and there was mad chaos as all his crew tried to come to order. Treylon ran back to the bridge and he crew was already there. "Power up all systems and start a counterattack now!" The weapons officer ran his paws over the console and the shields came online.

"Sir, commencing fire." The officer said and the powerful beams started firing.

Fox spun around a dragon craft and Sorin easily kept up with him.

"Sorin give me some cover fire." Fox said and he dived bombed a carrier. The black dragon fighter invisibly dove with him; Sorin expanded his shield and it enveloped Fox as he launched a Nova Bomb. The ship shook and the shields took a hit by one of the turrets on the carrier; Sorin reflected it back and the carrier lurched to the right.

Krystal linked up with Falco and Katt and they targeted the flagship.

"Krystal, bank right!" Falco yelled as a red beam shot by them.

"Thanks for the tip; watch your six!" She radioed back and Falco pulled up as a dragon fighter sped under him, firing. Katt vaporized him and she pulled under Falco.

"Hey babe."

"Yeah, whatever." A laser cut across them and Katt had to pull away as it skirted her engines.

"Fox, I'm coming back to the Great Fox, I've taken a hit."

"Ok, Sorin, can you Katt some cover?"

"Yes sir." The black fighter escorted her back and Krystal dodged a missile blast; it was too close and her left wing shattered.

"Krystal, hang on!" Fox yelled as he sped close to her.

"Fox, my engines are gone and I lost more than my wing, I'm going to have to eject." The cockpit shot off as Fox picked her up. Fox shot off and Falco was left alone; he nailed a dragon wing but a group from them came from behind. They had him locked on and Falco couldn't dodge all the fire that was coming at him.

Then they vaporized in a giant explosion.

"Falco, you owe me one." Sorin said as his fighter pulled up next to Falco.

That was the defining moment.

Treylon almost fell out of his chair as his ship took another beating.

"What the Hell happened to the shields?"

Sir, we have lost them and we need to pull out now."

"Get us down to the planet and we'll link up with the Hierarchs." Treylon ordered and the _Maru_ pulled out of the battle. He stood up and the ship accelerated as it entered the atmosphere; he walked off the bridge and the battle raged on.

"Sir, collision in three seconds-" His sentence was cut off by a massive crash. General Pepper held onto this chair and most of the crew was thrown to the floor as the dragon troop carrier physically drilled into the side of the flagship.

"Damage report!" Pepper yelled and the Comm Officer struggled to his feet.

"Sir, deck 12 has been damaged and we have a dragon troops pouring in."

"Send everything we have and stem this attack."

"The dragons are breaking through!" A husky yelled and he was cut down by a laser blast.

_Shit_… I thought to myself. My squad was getting torn to pieces since the dragons had shields on their already thick armor. I tossed a grenade and it bounced off the wall and exploded as dragons screamed in pain. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up into the face of a vulpine.

"Captain, can I help you here?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Fox McCloud." I saw Fox lift up a dragon weapon and he yelled as high powered laser rounds swept into the adjoining room where all the troops were pouring out of. I fired my weapon too and what was left of my team threw a couple grenades, the impending explosion rocked the two rooms and when the dust cleared, the dragon threat was ended.

Fox patted him on the shoulder and the Captain let out a sigh.

"I'll take it from here." Fox said and he walked forward with his miniature minigun. He poked his head around the corner and the ship was entirely quiet. Fox tapped his Comm and Sorin's head came into view. "I think we might have gotten them all."

"Fox, get away from that hole, there are invisible troops coming toward you." The dragon responded quickly. Fox ran back to the Capitan and the vulpine noticed that there was a dragon on Fox's Comm.

"What is that?"

"He's a friend; now get ready to fire." The Capitan waved his paw and a group of Marines stood behind them. "Now Fox, give them Hell." A massive amount of fire flew into the invisible dragons and red blood splattered everywhere as they screamed in the surprise attack. "Ok, threat eliminated Fox." Sorin's face vanished only to be replaced with Peppy's.

"Fox, the Great Fox is taking too much damage, the structural integrity is failing and I can't hold it."

"Who else is on the ship?"

"Katt, Krystal, me, and Slippy's in the engine room."

"Get them off the Fox now, how many Arwings are left?"

"Only yours and that won't be enough to hold us all." Fox dialed Sorin and the dragon came up as a second vid shot.

"Sorin, can your ship hold more than one?"

"Well, if you count the cargo bay," Fox began running to his ship and he remotely started it. A few seconds alter he emerged into the docking bay and he vaulted into this Arwing; it shot out of the flagship and he braved all the fire as he traveled to the Great Fox.

"Get over to the Fox with me, Sorin." The dragon fighter pulled up beside him after a few seconds and they pulled into the docking bay. Peppy, Slippy, Katt, and Krystal were already there. "Ok, Krystal, you're with me, the rest of you you'll have to get in the cargo bay of Sorin's ship."

"Fox-" Katt began but he stopped her.

"Don't argue, this could mean life or death right here." Fox jumped back into his ship and even though it was a tight fit with Krystal, the hatch closed and the two fighters shot out of the bay.

Then the Great Fox exploded. The shockwave knocked the Arwing out into space and it just missed colliding with a disabled frigate. Krystal clung to Fox and he struggled to control his ship as another frigate was coming up to them; the Arwing almost collided with the ship when it just bumped harmlessly of the side.

"You own me one McCloud." Sorin said and Falco pulled up to them.

"Hey guys, where the Hell were you?"

"Protecting a flagship except my own." Fox answered and Falco saw that Krystal was with him in the cockpit.

"Having a good time Fox?"

"Shut it beakbrain, we need to get back to the flagship if the dragon fleet has been destroyed."

"There's still one problem Fox, the Hierarchs have landed on the surface of Cerinia and so has your friend the _Maru_. They have also have taken down a ton of troop carriers with them." The three fighters docked in the Cornerian flagship and as Fox put his Arwing down, Krystal kissed him.

"What the that?"

"That was for saving me and the rest of the crew. If we get through this, I'll give you more than a kiss."


	6. Judgment

A Dragon's Tale

Judgment

Author's Note: This story was intended for a second Fatal Intent if you will. If you don't understand who the characters are, please tell me to write Fatal Intent again and I will. It will be different through from this and I will not write it the same.

"General Pepper, this is our chance to strike at the dragons and eliminate them." Fox said as Pepper nodded.

"Tell me what you need and you have it." Pepper was seated in front of Fox's team and Fox handed him a PDA with everything they would need. "Guns, explosives, more guns and explosives." He nodded and the group left the office on the flagship.

Treylon walked onto the transport ship of the Hierarchs and he bowed in their presence.

"O Holy Ones," He paused and the silence filled the room.

"You have failed us Treylon, the whole fleet has failed us."

"We are a dying race, Treylon and by now the Cornerians who have chased us here are above now."

"We have caused massive destruction and now we are paying the consequences." Treylon nodded and he rose to his feet.

"O Holy Ones, I do not mean to insult but why have you started this crusade for glory in the first place?"

"We saw Lylat and it was a crimson jewel in our eyes; so we reached out our claws to grasp it." One dragon answered.

"We saw a chance to expand our race; that decision could have been an error."

"Brother, we never have made an error," A dragon replied sharply and the other looked over. "We have always made the right decisions and there have never been any errors." The dragon said and he was approached by the other three. They had stood up off their grav chairs and had walked up to him.

"You have made an error, this time."

"Our race is decimated, our homeworld is destroyed."

"You," he pointed a shaking claw at the dragon. "Have led us to defeat." The silence after their statements hung heavy in the air and Treylon bowed.

"Holy Ones, what shall we do about the counterattack on us?"

"Treylon, how do you know that there will be one?" A dragon asked him.

"They know we are here; I have two contingents of cloak troops at my disposal." Another Hierarch walked up and he took Treylon's paw.

"If this is the end, go and do your worst."

Fox landed his Arwing and five other Arwings and one dragon fighter set down beside him. He popped the hatch and the warm Cerinian air filtered into his fur. His team walked out and they all were heavily armed; the city was before them and the bombed out buildings stood over them.

"Are you ready Fox?" Sorin asked and he looked at the dragon.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You take point Sorin and keep in touch if you see anything." Sorin pulled out his rifle and he vanished. Fox turned to the rest of his team and they looked quite anxious.

"Ok, we'll have to split up. Falco, you Katt and Slippy go right while Krystal, Peppy and I take left." They split up and Sorin took off his boots as he unsheathed his claws. He took off his gloves and Sorin shouldered his rifle as he leapt onto a building; Sorin used his massive strength to scale the building and traverse over the top of it. Sorin was a flying bullet as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop and he landed onto another building, he took out his binoculars and he switched the spectrum to sonic. He saw a large contingent of sonic pulses a mile to his left and he pulled out his Comm.

"Fox, you have a group of invisible troops very close to you; use caution."

"Will do Sorin." Sorin pulled out his high performance rifle and he locked in a 100x zoom scope. He switched the mode to sonic and he could see the dragons approach Fox.

"Fox, I have you covered."


	7. Was it worth it?

A Dragon's Tale

Was it worth it?

Sorin kept the dragons in his sight and he pulled the trigger; the first round was tipped with a tiny amount of an EMP and the round slammed into the middle of the dragons. Their cloak was killed and Fox threw a grenade; it detonated and his two teammates fired their weapons. The dragons were caught in an ambush and Sorin began landing headshots as their shields were also deactivated. They retreated and Fox got on his Comm.

"Sorin, thanks for the cover."

"No problem." Sorin slammed a new clip into his rifle and he swung the scope to the left. The rest of Fox's team was nowhere in sight. "Fox, the rest of your team has vanished; I think they have been captured."

"Where were they taken do you think?" Sorin scanned the cityscape with his scope and he spotted a giant dragon transport two miles away.

"There's a transport about two miles east of here."

"Can you meet us where we are and give me some help with the dragons down here?"

"Be there in a few." Sorin shouldered his rifle and he leapt off the building. His claws extended and he vaulted onto the roof of another edifice as he used his massive energy to travel over to where Fox was.

"So this is the resistance that you were taking about?" A Hierarch asked.

"Yes Holy One." Treylon said and he rested a blaster on Katt's head.

"Have you come to kill us?" Falco raised his head and he looked into the dragon's eye.

"No, we have come to avenge the deaths that your race has caused lizard." Treylon slammed the gun butt on Falco's head and he hit the floor.

"Don't disrespect the Holy Ones; I might have to kill you." Treylon said and Slippy looked up.

"Do you know how much destruction you caused?" Treylon pointed his blaster at the frog and he smiled.

"Shut the Hell up, frog." He pulled the trigger and the laser round passed through Slippy's arm. He screamed as blood exploded onto the deck.

"That will be enough." Treylon turned around and Fox and his team had their weapons raised.

"YOU!" Treylon yelled and a dragon appeared next to Fox. "Sorin?"

"Treylon, my Capitan no longer."

"You are a traitor to the dragon race; I'll make sure that you are put to death." A Hierarch said.

"No, you have no followers left." Treylon felt his heart sink; his race was truly decimated now. "Put the weapon on the ground Treylon, your Judgment has come."

"No…I will not…" He whipped his blaster up and while rolling to the left, he fired. Sorin leapt in front of Fox and his team and his shields absorbed the lasers. Treylon laughed and he vanished.

"Fox, I'll take Treylon, you hold onto the Hierarchs."

"Go for it, Sorin." The dragon vanished and Fox raised his weapon. "You're all under arrest."

"I told you this was a bad idea." A dragon said and he whacked the one to his left.

"Give it a rest."

Sorin stepped quietly as he walked through the bombed out city. All his senses were amped up and there was a small noise to his left. He thrashed out with the butt of his gun rifle and it hit something solid. Treylon became visible and Sorin materialized as Treylon clutched his stomach; the butt had a blade on the end and it had severely damaged that section of the shields.

"Treylon," The dragon slowly stood up and Sorin raised his rifle.

"Sorin, why has it come to this?"

"I didn't want to become involved in this war."

"So are you just going to shoot me?" Treylon said and Sorin threw down his rifle.

"No, that would be unfair. You know, Cornerians aren't as bad as they seem."

"Bullshit Sorin, you have sided with the enemy. They killed our race! They washed our glorious planet with radiation and we have been hunted like dogs."

"Yes, that is true but I just can't-"

"Can't what!" Treylon screamed as he unleashed his claws. "Can't kill Cornerians? That's why I got into this war! I wanted to prove this to my father that I could become the dragon that he wanted me to be."

"So you are doing this only for your father?"

"SORIN! DON'T YOU GET IT? OUR RACE IS SHITTED AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" He screamed and Treylon was breathing hard.

"Well, I can do something about it; I can continue my life with the Cornerians and accept the fact that I might be the last of my race."

"No Sorin, you won't be the last." Treylon had a thermal grenade in his claws and he threw it onto Sorin. It stuck to his shields and Treylon held the detonator in his claws. "I will." Treylon was about to about to push the button when a bolt slammed into his paw and it shattered the device.

"I doubt that." Fox said as he pulled the trigger. Rounds began slamming into Treylon's shield and he held out his paw, it caught the beams but Sorin also fired and he was double teamed. His shields gave out and the rounds stopped slamming into him as he collapsed to his knees. Krystal walked up and he clutched his paw as she raised a blaster.

"For Cerinia and for Corneria." The blaster echoed through the shells of buildings and Treylon hit the ground. Silence reigned and Krystal dropped the weapon; she was overcome with grief as she saw Treylon's body. It wasn't pity but she hadn't killed an animal in cold blood. Fox encircled her with his arms and Sorin walked over to them.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, this whole war is over." Fox answered.

Was it?

_Well, that looks like a good ending for this story. I'll now work on Fatal Intent under the name of In Evil Residing. And I plan to end Dance of the Macabre too soon so keep a look out. As usual, drop me a line, my email is on my profile if you have any comments. Don't use the one where you would have to log in for, that's why I made it that way. Later._

_Silver Meta Dragon_

_Great Fox 1 _


End file.
